Watashi Kininarimasu!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Manami penasaran, Karma mengantuk / A Hyouka Parody / Karumana/Drabble/ Care for Review? :')


Watashi, Kininarimasu!

Sum : Manami penasaran, Karma mengantuk / A Hyouka Parody / Karumana

.

.

"Karma-kun!"

Anak lelaki bersurai merah itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari gadis beriris violet di depannya, matanya berkilauan, Karma pikir ia melihat galaksi barusan, niatnya yang tadi tidur kini ragu, kelas memang sedang jam istirahat, anak lain sibuk berada di kelas atau luar,

Karma memutuskan menghabiskan siangnya di laboratorium bersama Manami, niatnya sih, mau tidur, pasalnya, cuman ruangn laboratorium yang ventilasinya menyejukkan.

"Kenapa Okuda-san?" tanya Karma singkat

" _Watashi Kininarimasu!_ "

"Hah?" Karma bingung setengah mati, apa maksudnya?

"Aku penasaran, Karma-kun!"

Pandangan Manami menjerat iris merkuri Karma, ia menghela nafas, sepertinya dia batal tidur siang.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **Hyouka milik Honobu Yonezawa dan Task Ohna**

 **Watashi, Kininarimasu! Line milik Chitanda Eru-sama**

 **WARNING : Possible OOC, Typo (s), enggak jelas, parodi, dan lain sebagiannya**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang laboratorium itu diisi oleh dua manusia yang biasa mengerjakan percobaannya disana, tetapi hari ini, Karma lelah, dia ingin tidur, tapi nampaknya, nasib baik bukan peruntungannya hari ini, seorang gadis berkepang dua yang manis sekali—menurut Karma, sedang menatapnya, Karma sendiri bingung ia harus bagaimana,

Ok, dia memang bilang dia penasaran, tapi akan apa?

"Baik Okuda-san jadi kau—,"

"Aku penasaran!" ulang Manami lagi, ia semakin mendekatkan mukanya ke Karma,

Karma menyadari jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti lagi sebelum jarak mereka ditutup, lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, memalingkan mukanya.

"O-oke, ceritakan saja, pasti kudengar, kok,"

"Karma-kun cinta itu apa?"

Singkat, padat, jelas, namun membingungkan.

"Apa?" tanya Karma

"Cinta itu apa?" ulang Manami, Karma mengerjap, dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, yang lebih mengherankan lagi, untuk apa Manami bertanya seperti itu?

"Begini Okuda-san, kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Karma.

"Aku... selama beberapa hari ini mengalami gejala yang aneh kalau dekat seseorang! Rasanya aku tak ingin dia dekat dengan siapapun! Ehm... kemudian aku selalu ingin berada di sampingnya, aku penasaran, apa aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Manami.

 _Uh-oh, nampaknya gadis ini bertanya pada orang yang salah_

"Memang siapa yang kausuka Okuda-san?" tanya Karma, 3 emosi menerkamnya—ngantuk, kecewa dan—cemburu? Karma mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, memang dia kenapa kalau Manami dekat dengan orang lain? Toh, bukan haknya melarangnya suka pada orang lain iya 'kan?

Ahh tetapi Karma tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, siapa yang disukainya?

"Ehm—orangnya tampan, keren.. dia baik... tetapi agak.. jahil,"

Dipikir-pikir lagi, hanya dia yang suka jahil di kelas? Apa dia orangnya? Ah, tapi bisa saja orang lain 'kan? Masih banyak pria jahil di luar sana selain dirinya, ia mulai masuk ke labirin pemikirannya, hanya ada beberapa orang yang terhitung tampan di kelas—termasuk dirinya.

"..Ehm, Isogai-kun?" kalau bicara soal 'baik' dan 'tampan' maka lelaki berpucuk itu menduduki peringkat pertama, kedua, meski tidak sebaik Isogai, pasti Maehara, untuk urusan ini Okajima ada di peringkat terakhir, dia bisa saja menyandang peringkat tiga—empat kebawah masuk Sugino, duh, dia bimbang ingin bertanya.

"Bukan, Isogai-kun 'kan, tidak jahil," kata Manami lagi

"...kalau begitu siapa?" tanya Karma

"...saat ini aku sedang bersamanya, kok," kata Manami lagi, wajah Karma memanas, hey hey—mungkinkah maksudnya?

Karma berdehem menatap perempuan di depannya.

"Okuda-san, mendekatlah sedikit," kata Karma, Manami di depannya mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

Cup

"Cinta itu... tidak bisa ditebak, dan bingung menjelaskannya tapi yang jelas—,"

"Aku pun jatuh cinta padamu,"

Karma berkata begitu sebelum berlalu, pergi ke ruang kelas 3E, meninggalkan Manami yang masih terdiam di lab.

Ahh.. besok, apa rencananya ya? Tidur siang mungkin bagus

Tanpa rasa penasaran, tentunya.

 **xX OWARI Xx**

 **Gudbay :'**

 **SFC Out**


End file.
